


Things I Didn't Know About You

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Jaskier finds out something shocking about Geralt. As if he needed more proof that they are soulmates.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 23
Kudos: 404





	Things I Didn't Know About You

Geralt, thinking it would take a while for Jaskier to be back from washing himself in the stream, carefully picks up the bard’s lute. It’s been decades since he last held one, so he plucks at the strings experimentally, slowly recalling melodies he played oh so long ago.

Geralt gets distracted with a certain melody and doesn’t hear Jaskier sneak up on him from behind. The bard is standing there, gaping, devouring every sound that comes out from Geralt’s fingertips. The melody is beautiful and at least a hundred years old. And Geralt- Geralt plays the lute?? Jaskier almost wants to pinch himself in disbelief. Geralt pauses his playing, cursing under his breath, when Jaskier’s voice startles him-

“What. In. The. Actual. Fuck”.

Geralt stands up quickly and hands the lute over to Jaskier, frowning. “You left it out of its case, I almost stepped on the stupid thing”. He hopes that Jaskier won’t mention his-

“You play the lute!?? Gods, Geralt! How could you never tell me!”

Geralt rolls his eyes and turns away.

“No, no, this is not a conversation you can participate in with your eyes and grunts. I want answers! Verbal!” Jaskier moves to stand in front of Geralt, blocking his way.

The Witcher sighs. “I’m alive for more than a hundred years. I did all sorts of things. Satisfied?”

“No”. Jaskier beamed and Geralt rolled his eyes, again. “May I add, as a professional musician, that you play beautifully! I mean, really, wow. And that melody you were playing, I haven’t heard it for a very long time”.

Geralt’s expression shifts to one of curiosity as he eyes the bard. “You’ve heard it before? Where?”

Jaskier sticked his tongue out of his lips, deep in thought. “I heard it an Oxenfurt, maybe like, six years ago? A professor was teaching us about it. He said it came from the mountains of the north and that it was written by faes, about a hundred years ago. He said it was about heroism and heartbreak”.

Geralt snorted. “Now I know that the professors in Oxenfurt don’t know shit”.

Jaskier started at him. “What?”

Geralt sighed, again. His jaw clenched as he spoke. “It wasn’t written by fucking faes and it isn’t about heartbreak. It was written by me, when I was eighteen, during a remarkably boring winter in Kaer Morhen. And it’s about dragons”.

And like he didn’t just say something that shattered the bard’s reality as he knew it, Geralt shouldered past Jaskier, thinking about what they’re going to have for dinner. Jaskier stopped him with an iron grip to his bicep.

“So not only do you play” The bard asked, wide-eyed “But you also write!? And it’s nothing less than incredible!?”

“Jaskier, let it go” The Witcher warned, pulling his arm free. Jaskier immediately grabbed at his other arm and the Witcher stopped in place, rubbing a hand over his face, exasperated.

“Okay, okay, forgive my excitement, I won’t push you on the details. You can understand my shock, though. I always knew you had an artist in you, Geralt”. Jaskier grinned.

“I don’t” Geralt almost growled.

“Whatever. Just tell me this one thing- how did your song became so popular? I mean, have you ever played it for someone?”

Geralt stared at him for a couple of seconds, before looking away. “I… I did play it a few times. In public”. He tried to ignore Jaskier’s incredolous look. “When I first started hunting monsters, I was young and foolish… And sometimes I didn’t really get money from my contracts”. He paused, sighing. “I needed to survive, somehow… So I played for others”.

Jaskier gasped quietly. “You. You. You were a bard!”.

Geralt opened his mouth to snarl at him, but Jaskier beat him to it. “Before you were a decent Witcher! Before all your witchering, you were barding!”

“I wasn’t fucking barding, Jaskier. Now let. It. Go”.

“Yes you were! As if I needed more proof that we are soulmates”. Geralt glared at him.

Jaskier’s smile was radiant. “Okay, okay, sorry. Just one more thing”.

Geralt groaned in exasperation, resisting the urge to slam his head against the nearby tree. Jaskier ignored his reaction. “Why did you stop playing?”

Geralt hummed. He answered after another minute. “I think I lost my instrument at some point. And the witchering, as you call it, started picking up… So I didn’t really have the time? Fuck, I don’t know, Jaskier. Now fuck off”.

Feeling embarrassed and anxious, Geralt stormed off, heading to hunt them something for dinner. Jaskier started in his direction, arms folded across his chest and pouting, deep in thought.

***

After dinner, when Geralt was already lying on his bedroll, Jaskier picked up his lute. He started playing Geralt’s melody, quietly, trying to recall all of it. Geralt was lying on his bedroll, completely awake, his back facing Jaskier.

After ten minutes or so, the Witcher spoke up. “The ending is a little off. You shoved a few extra notes there”.

Jaskier’s face lit up. “Can you show me?”

“Good night, Jaskier”.

Jaskier continued playing, working on the ending. When he finally got it right, he heard Geralt hum quietly in confirmation.

Jaskier set his instrument down beside him. “You know, Geralt. You don’t need to wait till I’m not around to play my lute. You’re always welcome to take it. Until I get you one of your own”.

“Don’t even think about it” The Witcher huffed, but with a small smile on his lips. “Good night, Jaskier”.

***

After a couple of weeks, when Geralt was unsaddling Roach for the night and Jaskier was away again, bathing in a stream, the Witcher noticed a particularly new lutecase hanging beside their bags.

He laid it on the grass carefully and opened it. Inside there was a new, beautifully shaped lute. Geralt plucked one of the strings, it produced a clear and deep sound. Geralt smiled to himself, shaking his head, entirely fond. Of course Jaskier got him a fucking lute. Geralt hoped that Jaskier didn’t spend too much money on this, but there was no denying that the instrument was high-quality.

Carefully looking over his shoulder and still crouching on the ground, Geralt picked up the instrument. He started playing a melody he heard as a child, sweet and melancholic. He lost himself in the music almost immediately.

Not far away from their camp, Jaskier braced himself on a rock, taking his time in returning to camp. He closed his eyes smiling, listening to the beautiful music played by the Witcher.

His Witcher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~


End file.
